In Non-Patent Document 1, there is described a technology of operating, in a virtual space shared by a plurality of users, a character object associated with each user, for example, an avatar, based on an operation by each user. In Patent Document 1, there is described a technology of moving an avatar in a virtual space based on a motion of a body of an actual attendee detected by various sensors.